Transcript:Pilot
This is the script for the Victorious episode Pilot. Bolded phrases are only shown in the extended version. Script Tori's house Tori: Alright, let's see. The bread mold... Ian: Bread mold. Tori: Furry. Ian: Furry. Tori: Mushy. Ian: Mushy. Tori: Next, the fish mold. Ian: Fish mold. Tori: Spongy. Ian: Spongy. Tori: Stinky. Trina: I am so upset! You won't believe who I got partnered with for the big showcase. Tori: Who? Trina: Andrew Harris! A tenth grader! Ian: What's the big showcase? Tori: It's a performance they put on at her school every year - Trina: They invite agents and directors and producers and other super powerful people in show business and is extremely important which is why I am so upset! And Good Bye! Tori: Hey! He and I have a science project due to do tomorrow! I'll have to bring in my mold bush. Trina: No! Andrew's coming over and I you got to help us figure out what to do for the big showcase! I definitely wanna sing! piano off-key How was that? Tori: Loud? Trina: Awesome! bell rings Trina: Ugh, he's here. to the door STAY! door Come in. Andre: Thanks. Trina: Tori, that's Andrew. Andre: Andre. You go to Hollywood Arts too? Tori: Oh, no. I'm not a performer. Just my sister. Trina: Yup, I've got the talent and she got the strong teeth. Tori's mouth Ya know, she's never had one cavity? Tori: I try not to brag about it. Andre: to piano Oh, nice piano! piano Tori: Oh my God, you're fantastic! Trina: He's okay. Andre: Tori's hand Tori: Fish mold. Andre: goes (Tori's Update) 5 DAYS helping Trina and Andre rehearse. Trina's driving me INSANE! Tori's backyard Andre: No, Grandma listen. There's no way you can drown at my school! You're not gonna fall in a toilet! What- Look, I gotta- I- I'LL CALL YOU LATER! up Tori: Your grandmother's gonna go to the Big Showcase? Andre: Yeah, it's gonna be the first time she left her house in six years. Tori: Why? Andre: 'Cuz the woman's afraid of everything! People, umbrellas, Rabbis, bikinis, breakfast foods. Tori: So if she saw a Rabbi in a bikini eating pancakes... Andre: The woman would burst into flames. Trina (offscreen): You guys, come on! Tori: Back to rehearsal. Andre: Let's go. Tori's house Trina: (in a light blue dress) So? What do you think? around Fabulous, right? Tori: You really need to wear that just to rehearse? Trina: A performer needs to feel the part to be the part! Tori: I thought we talked about not tapping my nose anymore. Trina: laughs Okay, we got the comedy stuff down, so let's start with my song. Andre: And by your song, I'm guessing you mean the song that I wrote. Trina: No one cares who wrote the song! laughs Now, go. plays first notes Trina: SLOWER! gets startled Trina: (off-key) You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action! You'll never gonna fade, (Tori: Trina?) you'll be the - WHAT?! Tori: I-I think Andre was right! You should let him play the song in a faster tempo! Trina: No, it has to be a power ballad! So, all the important people can hear my range! And vocal clarity! Tori: But, I just think -''' '''Trina: No, just take it from "When I make it shine." plays notes Trina: (off-key) When I make it shine! (holds note) Well? Andre: Do you have any aspirin? gives a handful of aspirin (Tori's Update) ditching school - going to Trina's BIG SHOWCASE the Big Showcase dance scared [[Charlotte Harris] sits down] Tori: Oh, hi! You're Andre's grandmother? Charlotte: I don't know you! hides Lane: down the aisle Excuse me, you're Trina's parents? David: Yes. Holly: Why? Lane: Please come with me. get out of seats peaks from the seats the backstage screams while her tongue swells Nurse Kotter: Just - just keep your mouth open! Trina: (muffled) That is so not helping! Lane: Here she is. Mrs. Vega: Trina! David: What happened?! Category:Episode Scripts